Ante el espejo
by Marene
Summary: La tercera generación se pone delante del espejo y busca su propia identidad, más allá de su familia. Viñetas.
1. Teddy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a aquellos a los que ha cedido sus derechos. Esto lo escribo por diversión.

* * *

**Teddy**

Ser un metamorfomago no es tan divertido.

Muchas madrugadas, Teddy Lupin se despertaba en su cama de cuatro postes, empapado en sudor tras una pesadilla.

Corría al baño para lavarse la cara y mirarse al espejo. A veces se encontraba con los ojos verdes de Lily Evans Potter y la cicatriz del niño-que-vivió.

Otras noches, el cabello se le había encanecido y la piel se había cuarteado en pequeñísimas arrugas.

El pelo rosa y los ojos castaños; la cara pecosa y los rizos pelirrojos; el cabello rubio y la mirada azul; toda una miscelánea aleatoria de bocas, narices, orejas, barbillas, tonos de piel…

Teddy no se atrevía a confesarle a nadie su miedo a dormir. Su auténtico miedo a despertarse por las noches aterrado. Su huída apresurada al baño para ver una imagen desconocida en el reflejo.

Ni a Harry, ni a la abuela Andrómeda, ni a ninguno de sus tíos Weasleys porque ¿cómo confesar que no estaba seguro de su verdadero rostro? ¿Cómo saber cual era su cara en realidad?

Ninguno hubiera sabido darle una respuesta y a quiénes quería preguntarle no estaban. Se habían ido hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera los había llegado a conocer.

Menos mal que un día Victorie le dijo las palabras justas: que había visto su verdadero aspecto cuando dormía…

* * *

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado. Mi reto es escribir un drabble sobre cada uno de los integrantes de la tercera generación. No estoy muy segura del canon, pero pienso ordenarlos de mayor a menor así: Teddy, Victorie, Dominique, Fred, James, Molly, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Louis, Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy.

En cada episodio se anunciará el siguiente personaje, así que estaría muy agradecida si me dijerais si os parece una buena ordenación y si me dejo a alguien en el tintero. Muchas gracias por leerme y un saludo a todos.


	2. Victorie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a aquellos a los que ha cedido sus derechos. Esto lo escribo por diversión.

* * *

**Victorie**

Era guapa. Todo el mundo se lo decía. La chica más guapa de Hogwarts, una combinación sorprendente entre sus padres en la que aún se notaba la sangre de veela.

Se miró en el espejo y se vio tan guapa como le decía que era.

Su pelo rubio "como ondas de oro líquido", sus ojos azules "tan trasparentes, grandes y magnéticos", sus "adorables" pequitas sobre la nariz, la piel "blanca y perfecta", los "arcos finos" de las cejas, su rostro "resplandeciente como si el sol brillara a través de él", la forma en que "apretaba los labios cuando estaba concentrada".

Todo estaba ahí, en su reflejo. Tan claro que Victorie no entendía cómo sólo había podido verlo a través de los ojos de Teddy. Era como si las ondas doradas, los ojos magnéticos, las pecas adorables y el rostro resplandeciente hubieran sido convocados únicamente por sus palabras. Estaba convencida de que no existían antes. Los hubiera visto en el espejo, ¿no?

Y sus labios... tan rojos...

Tenía que notarse, seguro. ¿Cómo no iban a notárselo si toda su cara se había transformado en un momento? Estaba absolutamente segura de que se lo verían en cuanto saliese de la habitación y bajase las escaleras.

Dominique llamaba a la puerta del aseo desde hacía un buen rato y ella sabía que tenía que salir inmediatamente.

Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarse en el espejo y sonreír.

* * *

_Un adelante para el próximo:_

_Dominique Weasley se hizo una coleta descuidada mientras bajaba las escaleras, rogando por no volver a perderse el desayunto._

_En la sala común se encontró a Philip, que un día más la esperaba con un par de bollitos en la mano. Se los arrebató y empezó a comer a grandes bocados camino al aula de Encantamientos._


	3. Dominique

Obviamente, Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Dominique**

Ojalá la hubieran matriculado en Beuxbatons. O en Durmstrang, o en el instituto de Salem. En cualquier escuela mágica del mundo donde no estuviera siempre a la sombra de la bellísima, inteligentísima, perfecta y maravillosa Victorie Weasley.

Así se notaría menos cuando llevaba la túnica arrugada o un asa de la mochila rota o el pelo enmarañado y sin lavar. O cuando llegaba tarde.

Dominique Weasley se hizo una coleta descuidada mientras bajaba las escaleras, rogando por no volver a perderse el desayunto.

En la sala común esperaba Philip con un par de bollitos en la mano. Se los arrebató y empezó a comer a grandes bocados camino al aula de Encantamientos.

—Dominique, ¿vamos a Hosmeade este fin de semana?

—Claro, como siempre—contestó ella, con la boca llena.

—Me refería a si esta vez te apetecía que fuéramos tú y yo juntos.

Dominique tardó un poco en procesar la última frase. Philip parecía algo azorado y había hablado tan bajito que ella apenas le había entendido. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se atragantó y empezó a toser descontroladamente.

— ¿Te refieres a una cita? —alcanzó a decir unos minutos después.

— Si no te apetece, lo entiendo, podemos ir con los demás. Mejor, olvídalo.

— No, no. Me gustaría mucho. De verdad —le interrumpió mientras sentía como enrojecía hasta las orejas.

— ¿En serio? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Estaba seguro de que dirías que no.

— ¿Y por qué iba a decir que no?

— Me parece increíble que una chica como tú quiera ir con alguien como yo—confesó él.

— ¿Cómo yo? Ni un chico se me acerca, sin contarte a ti, que eres mi amigo desde el principio.

— Eso será porque tus primos se encargan de espantarlos. Medio colegio babea por ti. Fred incluso le lanzó una bludger al capitán del equipo durante un entrenamiento por algo que dijo de ti.

— ¿En serio? —contestó ella con sinceridad.

— Dominique, ¿tú te miras al espejo? Eres preciosa.

Dominique sonrió. Puede que Hogwarts no estuvieran tan mal.

* * *

_Avance: Fred_

_Apenas oía una palabra de las nuevas jugadas diseñadas por Scott Lyndon para derrotar a Ravenclaw. El capitán hacía volar a unas pequeñas figuras con su varita, hablando sin cesar de tácticas ofensivas y defensas estratégicas._

_Fred bostezó, confiando en que luego James le resumiría lo esencial, y volvió a pensar en formas de explicarle a su padre que no le gustaba el maldito Quidditch._


	4. Fred

**Harry Potter no es mío, bla, bla, bla...**

**

* * *

**

**Fred**

A Fred Weasley no le gustaba el Quidditch.

Así que no entendía que hacía en esos momentos con la escoba, cayendo en picado para batear una bludger.

En realidad, odiaba los malditos entrenamientos de Quidditch, fueran sobre la escoba o en los vestuarios.

Y para empeorarlo todo, estaba en su sexto año y aún no sabía cómo decirle que odiaba las bromas con toda su alma, ni cómo plantearle que no tenía la más mínima intención de continuar con el negocio familiar. El no quería ser un reflejo de su padre, ni del que tío de quien había recibido el nombre.

Apenas oía una palabra de las nuevas jugadas diseñadas por Scott Lyndon para derrotar a Ravenclaw. El capitán hacía volar a unas pequeñas figuras con su varita, hablando sin cesar de tácticas ofensivas y defensas estratégicas.

Fred bostezó, confiando en que luego James le resumiría lo esencial, y volvió a pensar en formas de explicarle a su padre que no le gustaba el maldito Quidditch.

Aunque lo peor no era su fobia al Quidditich, ni a las bromas. Había algo, un secreto tan oscuro, que Fred nunca le podría confesar a su padre.

Porque… ¿cómo le dices a George Weasley que Percy es tu tío favorito?

* * *

_Avance: James_

_- Señor Potter, el jefe de su casa me ha pedido que hable con usted sobre su futuro. ¿Tiene ya idea de lo que quiere hacer después de Hogwarts?_

_James miró al suelo mientras levantaba un brazo para rascarse la cabeza. Odiaba esa pregunta y últimamente no hacían más que repetírsela._

_- La verdad es que no, profesora McGonnagall._


	5. James

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.R.

N/A: Este capítulo es un poco más flojo, para mi, pero James no me inspira especialmente

* * *

**James**

—James Sirius Potter— dijo la ya octogenaria profesora McGonnagall levantando la vista del expediente. — Pase.

El aludido se sentó silenciosamente en la silla vacía ante la mesa de la directora. Le resultaba extraño no estar allí para recibir un castigo.

— Señor Potter, el jefe de su casa me ha pedido que hable con usted sobre su futuro. ¿Tiene ya idea de lo que quiere hacer después de Hogwarts?

James miró al suelo mientras levantaba un brazo para rascarse la cabeza. Odiaba esa pregunta y últimamente no hacían más que repetírsela.

— La verdad es que no, profesora McGonnagall.

— Es usted un alumno brillante, aunque perezoso. Sus calificaciones podrían ser mucho mejores, pero si no se esfuerza en sus TIMOS, no podrá optar a ningún trabajo de alta cualificación.

— Ya lo sé —contestó él, hastiado. —Pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. No hay nada que me guste especialmente. Salvo el Quidditch.

La directora suspiró tan levemente que James Potter no pudo notarlo. Hizo una pequeña pausa y se ajustó las gafas.

— Como ya le he dicho a otros alumnos antes, que le guste el Quidditch no significa nada. Puede no ser lo bastante bueno como para convertirse en profesional, o lesionarse antes de hacer carrera. Tiene que pensar una alternativa.

— No sé, cualquier cosa estaría bien, supongo. El tío George dice que puedo sustituir al tío Ron en Sortilegios Weasley.

— No tengo nada en contra del negocio de su familia, señor Potter —cortó la profesora McGonnagall. —Pero estamos aquí para hablar de su futuro académico y de lo que hará el próximo año. Tiene usted talento para muchas cosas. Su profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras dice que tiene tanto potencial como su padre y su abuelo.

James resopló con fastidio. Las orejas se le pusieron coloradas, señal Weasley de que estaba irritándose.

— Ya, y cuando me miro al espejo también veo a mi padre y a mi abuelo. No tengo pensando matricularme en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el año que viene. Lo último que haría es ser auror. Mi prima Molly tiene razón, no nos miran a nosotros si no a nuestro apellido.

Minerva McGonnagall no se inmutó ante la perorata del joven.

— Señor Potter, cálmese. Veo que estamos llegando al fondo del problema…

* * *

_Avance: Molly_

_Molly había suspirado de felicidad cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo el nombre de su casa, la misma de su madre. No quería ser otra pelirroja pecosa más en Griffyndor. No quería ser otra Molly Weasley._

_Y había empezado yendo a una casa distinta a la de toda su familia. Un sitio en el que todo sería nuevo y donde destacaría de verdad._


	6. Molly

**Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, ya sabréis que Harry Potter no es mío.**

**Molly**

Molly había suspirado de felicidad cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo el nombre de su casa, la misma de su madre. No quería ser otra pelirroja pecosa más en Griffyndor. No quería ser _otra _Molly Weasley.

Y había empezado yendo a una casa distinta a la de toda su familia. Era la primera Weasley en generaciones que no iba a Griffyndor, sino a un sitio completamente nuevo.

Pero fue la única en el Gran Comedor que se alegró al escuchar la decisión. A decir verdad, sus primos se quedaron clavados en sus asientos como si no hubieran oído bien y la mesa de su casa tardó un poco más de lo necesario en ofrecerle unos aplausos fríos y breves.

La verdad es que no le importaba nada que se sorprendieran. Estaba segura de que el Sombrero Seleccionador había encontrado su verdadero potencial.

Lo siguiente que había hecho, a finales del primer curso, había sido teñirse el pelo de un tono negro azulado. Sus compañeros dijeron que le sentaba bien. Y ella se vio completamente diferente a un Weasley. Y se sintió genial.

Toda la familia se escandalizó. La abuela Molly cogió su varita, dispuesta a devolverle su melena pelirroja. Seguramente lo hubiera conseguido, si una mano no la hubiera detenido.

— Déjala, mamá.

Molly no había querido nunca tanto a su padre como en ese instante. Le miró y no se encontró aprobación en sus ojos, pero sintió una extraña conexión, como si el supiera exactamente porque lo había hecho.

Por eso no le gustó lo que escuchó el uno de septiembre.

— Potter, Albus: ¡Slytherin!

Pero con su primo en la misma casa, los demás Weasley dejaron de mirarla como un bicho repugnante.

Ahora sólo la miraban como un bicho raro y eso le gustaba.

Y además Albus no estaba tan mal. Tenía la importantísima virtud de no apellidarse Weasley.

* * *

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado mi Molly rebelde. No sé, a la pobre nadie le presta mucha atención en los fics, así que no me extraña que quiera destacar y diferenciarse.

_Avance: Albus_

_Cuando se subió al tren, Albus se sentía un poco mejor._

_James le había estado martirizando todo el verano con la desgracia de ser un Sltytherin y las posibilidades de que, llevando el segundo nombre que llevaba, acabara allí._


	7. Albus

Ya sabéis, Harry Potter no es mío.

* * *

**Albus**

Cuando se subió por primera vez al Expreso de Hogwarts, Albus ya se sentía mejor.

James le había estado martirizando todo el verano con la desgracia de ser un Sltytherin y las posibilidades de que, llevando el segundo nombre que llevaba, acabara allí.

Por eso las palabras de su padre habían sido tranquilizadoras. No importaba dónde fuera y él se sentía preparado para afrontar lo que viniera esa noche.

Mientras buscaba junto con su prima Rose un sitio para sentarse, se vio reflejado en el cristal y no vio miedo en su cara.

Así que pensó que, ya que había superado sus miedos, tal vez había hecho suficientes méritos como para entrar en Grrifyndor.

Luego se le ocurrió que tal vez ese tipo de pensamientos retorcidos fueran más propios de un Slytherin.

De todas formas, pensó, todo era preferible a quedarse en Hufflepuf, un sitio donde nadie conseguía destacar.

Segundos después, se sorprendió de la sinceridad de su reflexión. Ante todo, no quería ser un Hufflepuf sin ningún estatus social. Y se dio cuenta de que había una veta Slytherin en él que no había sospechado antes.

Y supo lo que esa noche le diría al sombrero.

* * *

_Avance: Rose_

_Aun hay algo peor que la seguridad de que tu padre odiará a tu novio._

_Que al final se lleve bien con él._


	8. Rose

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertence. J. K. es la propietaria de los derechos. No saco otro beneficio de esto que la satisfacción de escribir.

* * *

**Rose**

Aun hay algo peor que la seguridad de que tu padre va a odiar a tu novio.

Que al final se lleve bien con él.

En la más terrible de sus cavilaciones, Rose no había imaginado que el primer encuentro entre Scorpius y su padre se centraría, casi en exclusiva, en avergonzarla. Pero era lo que estaba pasando y ella no pensaba más que en meterse debajo de la mesa.

Ron se reía a carcajadas mientras contaba que Rose era una niña muy presumida, obsesionada con vestirse de lazos y color rosa. Su rostro enrojecía, congestionado, y Rose creyó que su padre iba a ahogarse ahí mismo y que la comida terminaría en San Mungo.

Después miró a su novio. Al hijo de Draco Malfoy se reía con las palabras de Ron Weasley, imaginando a la inteligente, feminista y anti-colores-pastel Rose Weasley peinando sus rizos ante el espejo de su pequeño tocador, vestida con un traje de princesa que le habían regalado los abuelos Granger.

Rose miró a su madre, suplicándole ayuda silenciosamente. Hermione sonrió y desapareció hacia la biblioteca familia. Su hija soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se preguntaba que habría planeado su madre.

Esperó, tratando de no procesar que su padre había sacado a relucir las historias de Don Mateo Pomposo, su oso de peluche verde.

Pero Rose no sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar. Cuando por fin su madre volvió al comedor, traía un libro en las manos que reconoció al instante.

— Oh no, mamá, eso no…

Hermione sonrió de una forma que a Rose le pareció definitivamente malvada.

— Scorpius, ¿te apetece ver unas fotos de la pequeña Rose?

Se estaban divirtiendo con la presentación en sociedad de la flamante parejita. Rose estaba segura de que el numerito estaba preparado con antelación para dejarla desprovista de toda su dignidad. En realidad, reflexionó, debía de ser un retorcido y malévolo plan para que no estuvieran juntos. ¿Qué otra razón habría para que un Malfoy y un Weasley compartieran tantas carcajadas?

¡Con lo difícil que le había resultado hacer creer a Scorpius que era una adolescente madura, centrada y que no estaba loca por él desde el momento en que le vio! Hacer que él fuera el que diera el primer paso había sido tan complicado…

No tenía que ser tan difícil hacerle un encantamiento desmemorizador a su novio, pensó mientras acariciaba su varita. En algún lado había leído las instrucciones.

* * *

_Avance: Scorpius_

_No había sido a proposito. Al principio ni siquiera quería acercarse a él. A su padre no le gustaría nada. Pero no tardaron mucho en tener que estar juntos. Fue en la clase de Pociones, que compartían con Ravenclaw. Ningún Slytherin quería sentarse con el Malfoy, ni con el Potter._

* * *

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado. Se me ha ido un poco la mano con el número de palabras, normalmente andan por las 200 y ahora escribí casi el doble.

Quería hacer algo diferente de la típica reacción "Ron Weasley odia a Scorpius" y después de todo, ¿quién no ha sido humillado alguna vez por sus padres ante una pareja?


	9. Scorpius

Disclaimer: ¿hace falta a estas alturas?

Hoy estoy contenta, ¡así que subiré dos capítulos!

* * *

**Scorpius**

De lejos, era una pequeña fotocopia de Draco Malfoy: alto, pálido, rubio y con una actitud altanera que su familia había perfeccionado durante generaciones.

El parecido había sido un gran problema desde siempre. En el colegio, la mayoría de los alumnos se alejaban de él y hasta sentía el recelo de los profesores.

Pero al mirarse en el espejo, sus ojos no eran grises y fríos, sino de un azul cálido, transparentes, casi soñadores, como los de su madre. Y sus rasgos no eran tan afilados, sino más cuadrados, como el abuelo Greengrass.

Aunque tenía que reconocer ciertas manías de su padre con el cuidado de su aspecto y un carácter más bien introvertido. En realidad, no sabía qué decirle a la gente.

Recordaba perfectamente como Louis Weasley le había sorprendido en uno de sus ensayos, en el segundo curso. Practicaba frases de cortesía para tener una conversación, pero la entrada del pelirrojo le había dejado sin palabras. Al final, se había ido enfadado consigo mismo, aunque Louis no lo había visto así.

No entendía porque Albus se molestaba en enseñarle.

No había sido a proposito. Ni siquiera quería acercarse a él. A su padre no le gustaría nada. Pero no tardaron mucho en tener que estar juntos. Fue en la clase de Pociones, que compartían con Ravenclaw. Ningún Slytherin quería sentarse con el Malfoy, ni con el Potter.

Quien iba a imaginar que sería su mejor amigo. Nadie hubiera apostado un knut a que su primera visita a Hogsmeade la haría con los Weasley. De lejos, Scorpius en el centro de un enjambre pelirrojo resultaba una imagen de lo más inesperada.

* * *

_Avance: Louis_

— _¿Verdad que aún no te gusta ninguna chica, hermanito?_

— _No, ¡claro que no! —contestó él automáticamente, ruborizándose. _


	10. Louis

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío, aunque daría lo que fuera por una varita mágica.

* * *

**Louis**

Estaban todos en la Madriguera, en plena celebración del cumpleaños del tío Harry, cuando Louis se dio cuenta por primera vez.

Si no hubiera sido por sus primas y su _Corazón de Bruja_, hubiera sido muy diferente.

Dominique, Victorie y Molly estaban comentando la lista de los magos más atractivos de Inglaterra. Rose protestó por algo y propuso un juego. Se aburría.

Victorie le contestó que aún era demasiado pequeña para que le gustara alguien y que de mayor lo entendería. Louis habría jurado que sus ojos se desviaban hacia el jardín, en el que sus Teddy Lupin entretenía a Lily y Hugo cambiando la forma de su nariz.

Su _petit frère_ Louis, añadió la mayor de las chicas, también era demasiado pequeño para sentir esas cosas.

— ¿Verdad que aún no te gusta ninguna chica, hermanito?

— No, ¡claro que no! —contestó él automáticamente, ruborizándose.

Las chicas no le gustaban, era verdad. Aunque prefería estar con ellas mientras comentaban las fotos de la revista que jugar al Quidditch con sus primos. Se acomodó en el brazo del sofá y apoyó su cabeza en la de su hermana Dominique para ver mejor a los magos más atractivos de Inglaterra.

Y entonces fue consciente de que nunca le iba a gustar ninguna chica.

* * *

_Avance: Lily_

_No estaba muy segura de qué era lo que le faltaba. Pero sin darse cuenta, allí estaba, aceptando ir con él en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. _

— _Espero que no le importe mucho a tu primo—dijo Holofernes. _

— _¿Hugo? ¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _Porque nos está vigilando._


	11. Lily

Disclaimer: Como no se me ha ocurrido la idea, ni he escrito y publicado los libros, cabe deducir que Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad. Aunque le aceptaría unos milloncejos a J. K.

**Lily**

No había nadie como Hugo. De vez en cuando, Lily levantaba la vista de los libros, para observar como su primo ayudaba a los más pequeños con sus deberes.

Ella también esperaba su turno para que le echara una mano. Como siempre, se le atascaban los ejercicios de Astronomía y tenía que presentarlos esa misma noche. Así que se levantó, compuso su mejor "cara de pedir", ensayada muchas veces ante el espejo, y se acercó a él.

Como siempre, Hugo gruñó un poquito antes de entregarle el rollo de pergamino.

— Deberías quitarte esa costumbre de copiar las tareas. Así no aprenderás nada.

Apenas había empezado a copiar la carta astral, cuando Holofernex Cox sentó a su lado.

— ¿Hacemos juntos los deberes de Astronomía?

— Mmm… Si por eso te refieres a si puedes copiar los de mi primo… Ni se te ocurra —le constestó, golpeándole en la mano. —Pero luego puedes mirar los míos —añadió.

Era un chico simpático, bastante guapo. Casi todas las Griffyndor de su curso estaban tontas con él y, desde luego, a Lily le divertía.

Pero por alguna razón, no le acababa de gustar. Quizá sonreía demasiado. Tal vez no era lo bastante inteligente. Demasiado rubio, tal vez. Además, siempre estaba copiándole los ejercicios, en lugar de preguntar directamente a Hugo.

Aún así, no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que le faltaba a su compañero. Pero sin darse cuenta, allí estaba, aceptando ir con él a Hogsmeade.

— Espero que no le importe mucho a tu primo.

— ¿Hugo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque nos está vigilando — contestó él, levantando la vista hacia el lugar dónde se sentaba el joven, que se dio la vuelta al sentir su mirada.

— Siempre me cuida mucho, tendrás que pedirle permiso — bromeó ella.

Hugo siempre estaba allí para cuidarla. No había nadie como él.

Avance: Hugo

No había nadie como Lily. Y cuando se acercaba a él con su carita pecosa y ese mohín de sus labios, era incapaz de negarle nada. Aunque ambos sabían que tampoco se negaría sin las caritas. Era un juego, una tradición.


	12. Hugo

Disclaimer: ya sabéis de quién es todo esto, ¿no?

* * *

**Hugo**

No había nadie como Lily. Y cuando se acercaba a él con su carita pecosa y ese mohín de sus labios, era incapaz de negarle nada. Aunque ambos sabían que tampoco se negaría sin las caritas. Era un juego, una tradición.

Así que le tendió los deberes de astronomía con un gruñido y una queja. Ella correspondió con una amplia sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Hugo meneó un poco la cabeza y siguió con su tarea. Pero alguien muy observador hubiera visto como se curvaban las comisuras de sus labios.

Minutos después, levantó la vista y se giró para observar a su prima. Su rostro se demudó. Lily estaba sentada junto al idiota de Holofernes Cox, que trataba de copiarle los ejercicios de Astronomía. _Sus_ ejercicios de Astronomía.

Lily se reía y la golpeaba las manos para evitar que pudiese leerlos. El muy imbécil…

Holofernes miró al frente y sorprendió el rostro enfadado de Hugo. Él se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su acompañante.

— Me distraje, lo siento. Volvamos con la lección.

Ella le miró con una expresión de picaría y le tendió algo que había sacado de la mochila.

—Es un espejo. Así no te verán mientras espías — dijo.

— Yo no espío —se defendió Hugo.

Hugo volvió a los apuntes de Transformaciones. Después de un rato, desistió, supirando. Cada letra se le hacía borrosa. No era capaz de entender el sentido de las palabras y menos de explicárselas a Roxanne. Su frase, _esa palabra_, daba vueltas por su cabeza, sin permitirle concentrarse. ¿Celoso?

Lily era como su hermana. Sólo se preocupaba por ella y ese Holofernes no le parecía de fiar, se dijo. Pero no sentía celos en absoluto. Su prima era absurda.

Aunque quizá, sólo quizá, podría echar un vistazo a lo que hacían con el espejo. Seguro que su tío se lo agradecería…

* * *

_Avance: Roxanne_

_Tenía siete años y una larga melena de tirabuzones. Mamá desenredaba, cepillaba y arreglaba sus rizos antes de acostarla. Papá se burlaba de su obsesión con la melena de su hija._


	13. Roxanne

Disclaimer: H. P es de J.K.R.

N/A: Me estaba poniendo demasiado trascendente, así que a la pequeña de Fred Weasley decidí regalarle un recuerdo infantil… un poco accidentado.

* * *

**Roxanne**

Tenía siete años y una larga melena de tirabuzones. Mamá desenredaba, cepillaba y arreglaba sus rizos antes de acostarla. Papá se burlaba de su obsesión con la melena de su hija.

Tenía siete años y le gustaba jugar con los productos de su padre. Se metía en la habitación de los experimentos cuando estaba vacía y curioseaba las pociones, juguetes y artículos de broma.

A veces se atrevía a probar una cosa u otra, con mucho cuidado de que nadie lo notara. Pero aquella vez, su pelo acabó como una masa nudosa y enmarañada.

A Angelina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando su hija entró en el salón con expresión contrita y la melena destrozada. La tía Audrey emitió un chillido agudo al verla. Después, Roxanne escuchó el gorgojeo feliz de Lucy y sus risitas infantiles.

Aquella noche, después de lavarle el cabello, mamá la sentó ante el espejo. Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Roxanne mientras el suelo se cubría de mechones.

En cuanto tuvo edad para decidir, Roxanne no volvió a dejarse el pelo largo.

* * *

_Avance del último capítulo: Lucy_

_La abuela le enseñaba matemáticas en la vieja mesa de cocina en la que había educado a tantos hijos y nietos. Parecía muy grande con una niña sola, sentada en un extremo con sus piececitos colgando y la cabeza inclinada sobre los deberes._


	14. Lucy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío, como tampoco ninguno de los caracteres, situaciones y escenarios creados por J. K. Rowling. Esto no me da dinero, pero me ha hecho pasar buenos ratos.

* * *

**Lucy**

Ser la más pequeña tiene sus ventajas.

Como que todos tus primos te mimen, te cuiden y te regalen los juguetes que ya no quieren; y que la abuela se asegure siempre de que te toque un buen trozo de tarta; y que tu padre se muestre contigo más cariñoso de lo que ha sido nunca con nadie, aunque en público se avergüence un poco.

Pero a veces era muy aburrido. Siempre la excluían de los juegos. Y cuando todos se iban al colegio, se sentía sola.

La abuela le enseñaba matemáticas en la vieja mesa de cocina en la que había educado a tantos hijos y nietos. Parecía muy grande con una niña sentada en un extremo, con sus piececitos colgando y la cabeza inclinada sobre los deberes.

La Madriguera estaba muy silenciosa. Sólo se escuchaba el golpeteo del cuchillo con el que la abuela Weasley cortaba verduras. Así que la niña oyó perfectamente un zumbido en el salón.

A los pocos segundos, Victorie Lupin se lanzaba sobre su abuela, envolviéndola en un abrazo y riendo feliz.

— Quiero que seas la primera en saberlo, nana. ¡Teddy y yo vamos a tener un bebé!

Molly Weasley apretó más a su nieta antes de empezar una alborozada conversación sobre embarazos, bebés, cunas y biberones.

Lucy no sabía que pensar mientras Victorie la besaba y aseguraba que sería la favorita del nuevo Lupin-Weasley.

Con un nuevo bebé sería "mayor" y tendría con quien jugar. No se aburriría esperando a cumplir los once para entrar en Hogwarts pero…

Ser la más pequeña tenía sus ventajas y no quería perderlas.

* * *

_N/A. Y se acabó. Muchísimas gracias por haberme seguido durante esta pequeña aventura literaria, en especial a todos los que han dejado sus reviews o han agregado este fic a sus favoritos. _

_La verdad es que me da mucha pena terminar con esta serie de viñetas, así que estoy pensando en aprovechar las personalidades que he inventado para hacer algo un poco más largo. Aun no tengo muy bien definida la idea y dudo entre Dominique, Rose o Lily como protagonistas. Antes tengo que acabar mi primer fic (Hedwig), pero espero que me leáis en mi próxima incursión en el mundo de H.P._


End file.
